


Lingering melodies

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Even if you break up with someone, you never really forget them. And when it comes to friends, that's not something to be ashamed about, nor a betrayal to future partners.





	Lingering melodies

It was by accident really that it happened. France certainly hadn't meant to go to the same restaurant as Canada and England had the night of their umpteenth-interminably-boring meeting where yet again nothing was accomplished save everyone's respective leaders having gotten rid of them for a few days. Which, as far as those world leaders were concerned, was quite an accomplishment, and certainly worth the price of putting the Nations up in hotels together and sending them on planes. It got them out of their hair, after all. 

It happened like a fairy-tale, but it was not his own, nor one he needed.

By chance, despite normally not looking around and seeing who else might happen to be there, Francis did look around this time, and his mouth had dried when he'd seen Canada sitting alone at a table across the room in one of the more secluded and cozy booths.

It was like a spell wrapped around him and as he waited for his name to be recognized and immediately ushered to his own regular table, memories flashed through him. Dates where he'd taken Mathew to restaurants, dinners, picnics…

Then England joined Mathew, back from the washroom likely, and the spell is broken. Francis pulled away from his window watching and instead looked at the new paintings since his last visit that hung on the walls, reminding himself for some reason that there were no hard feelings, but still the fact remains that they broke up. And they were both fine with it. So there is no real reason to think of Mathew or those memories really. They're just friends again now.

France sighed to himself. And the restaurant owner came hustling over, apologizing for the new staff that seemed to have forgotten his 'explicit instructions, I assure you, that if you were to ever come that you be given the private patio glass room overlooking the gardens and its pond and do not worry Monsieur Bonnefoy, it will not happen again. I trust the boy to remember next time.'

He waved the concerns away, he didn't truly care if he had to wait for a table. His generous tips were for the delicious food, and his appreciation of the man's excellent taste in chefs. They weren't meant for him to be treated like royalty.

It was only as he turned to his own table and discarded the other absent thought of maybe just leaving the restaurant entirely that another thread of musing came to him.

'A relationship is kind of like a song. It gets stuck in your head and never quit goes away. Why was I the one that broke up with him? It's not that I was dissatisfied with the relationship? I just didn't quite feel it, and he agreed too. But still, I don't know why I still puzzle over him. Or, not quite, more like wonder about it before remembering why it was stopped. Here I am the one giving relationship advice and I still have puzzles of my own I haven't figured out.'

It appeared he was being rather poetic tonight. Must be one of those days…to be fair, dealing out sarcasm and drama to lighten the mood at meetings had been rather tiring today. And had probably put him in the mood to continue it on for the rest of the week. God help anyone who came in contact with him.

Mathew spotted him as he and Arthur got up from their table. Catching Francis' eye, he gave a happy little wave, a smile Arthur had put there still on his face, and Francis waved back, smiling as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
